


I love you, but what the hell

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jewish Character, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, just a fun silly romp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Finn gets an extra gift from Poe.He really should have seen this coming.





	I love you, but what the hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _laughter._  
>  Sort of influenced by [Your Sweater's Awesomesauce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13007781) by deathbyspaceglam.

It’s the sixth night.

Finn and Poe are, once again, gathered in Poe’s little apartment around the counter, twelve candles cheerfully burning in their respective Menorahs. The sun has long since set, and although Finn knows you shouldn’t _technically_ use the candles for anything but aesthetics, they still provide the only light in the little room, casting a warm glow onto the walls.

“Chag sameach,” says Poe, pressing a kiss to his cheek, before quickly shoving something into his hands. “I got you a little something, hope it’s alright.”

Finn raises his eyebrows, looking at the large package. “Thought we already did our exchange two nights ago.”

“Well, consider it an extra,” he says, with a small grin. “This year’s Hanukkah miracle, if you will.”

“How sweet.” Finn gently sets the present on the counter, a good foot away from the fire, and begins to undo the paper, revealing a cardboard box with an Amazon sticker on it and—

“Oh, Jesus _Christ._ ”

He turns to Poe with a frown. “What’s _this?_ ” he says, brandishing the LED-covered Hanukkah sweater at him.

Poe just keeps grinning, evidently trying not to burst into laughter. “A new sweater to add to your collection, obviously.”

“You—” Finn stares incredulously at him, then back at the sweater, then back at his frankly insufferable boyfriend. “You had this all _planned?_ ”

No response.

Finn shakes his head. “Christ, man.”

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain.” He’s still got that dumb grin on his face.

“Since when have you given a shit about Jesus?”

“Since you started using him against me.”

“He’s a false idol, Poe—” He snorts, shaking his head again. “My God.”

God, this entire set up is just ridiculous. The sweater, the _unopened_ box it was sent in, the Jesus banter—it’s just too ridiculous. He just can’t _help_ the giggles that come out of his mouth.

Putting up a token bit of resistance, Poe pretends to look offended for about a second—before joining in, grabbing Finn’s shoulders with that snickering laugh he loves so much.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he says, patting his shoulder again, “this is stupid.”

Finn nods with another laugh. “That sweater’s still hideous, though,” he says.

“ _No._ ”

“Honey, I love you, but there’s no way I’m ever going to wear that.”

He’s going to wear that. Tomorrow night, in fact.

But hey, it feels good to be able to say the contrary, and feel Poe’s mock-offended slap of disbelief in return. Because sometimes, life just needs a little bit of silliness to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Because don't we all need a bit of laughter sometimes?  
> Anyways, happy(?) movie release date, and see ya tomorrow.


End file.
